<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i swallowed my pain (and took yours to carry) by scarmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921374">and i swallowed my pain (and took yours to carry)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarmiles/pseuds/scarmiles'>scarmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Like sonia even mentions it w leon, Mentioned Hop (Pokemon), Mentioned Mary | Marnie, Past Child Neglect, Protect Hop (Pokemon), Twenty-Something Dande | Leon, bonding over being child parents, he basically raised hop, leon needs a break man, so does piers, this fic is about piers and leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarmiles/pseuds/scarmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait— you raised Hop? Thought your mum was here to celebrate with you?” Piers’ voice was laced with confusion, and Leon found himself laughing nervously.</p><p>“I mean, yeah? Mama was working most of the time, though. Our dad dipped out right after Hop was born.” Leon shrugged, fiddling with the dark strand of hair he held between two fingers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon &amp; Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i swallowed my pain (and took yours to carry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic addresses the line sonia says, mentioning how leon is constantly worrying over hop, and that he “basically raised hop.” Also piers bc i just think hes neat, and think they’d get along and do the Trauma Bonding</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky was dark outside, something deep purple and splashed with white, vivid stars. It was nice to watch, and Leon set his drink down on the silver railing separating him from the thick shrubbery of Weydon’s parks. He took a moment to rub his arms, shivering faintly at the damn chill even as he watched the sky— clouds drifted lazily across the moon, uncaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon took a deep breath, blinking at the ache in his sternum before releasing it in a sigh. He had forgotten how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> pushy celebrations like this, too caught up in interview and battle after interview and battle. At least the food wasn’t terrible this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colour me surprised— I always assumed you’d be the life of these things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former champion jumped at the familiar voice, before glancing over his shoulder and watching Piers move to stand besides him. He was dressed in a dark button down and slacks, something Leon doubted he’d ever adjust to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he fiddled with a long strand of hair, smiling at nothing. “Just got a little overwhelmed, the paparazzi is certainly…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demonic?” Piers supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that fits pretty well.” He didn’t want to add that he had ducked away from some </span>
  <em>
    <span>others </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well. “I feel kinda bad, leaving Gloria and Hop to fight them off all alone now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh—“ Piers waved his hand, the champagne he held splashing over the thinned glass rim. “They’ll be fine. Marnie learned pretty quick to snap ‘em off before they find you </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting. I’m sure she’ll save them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope,” Leon faltered, turning to squint into the room they had left behind. Through the tall glass walls of the building he could make out curly purple hair, and a familiar pink dress. “It's unfair he’s almost as tall as I am already. Took me eighteen years to get here.” The complaint was playful, and Piers swatted a shoulder with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it’s not hard to outgrow you.” Leon’s affronted face made him snort, a grin threatening to break out. “Don’t look at me like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So rude!” The other laughed, mock offended. “I’m not even that short— you and Raihan are just behemoths.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d try to argue with you but that bastard really is 6’8.” Piers chuffed, shaking his head slowly. “Don’t know what he needs all that height for, yeesh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anyone would look short besides him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Piers had a chance to do more than laugh at Leon's suffering, a loud cheering erupted inside. The man across from him jumped, before squinting as he tried to make out what was happening. “Ah— I think Gloria is having another battle? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The last question was full of exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers snorted. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Paperwork.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’s gonna beg me to do it for her. God forbid Hop get into one too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Would you do Marnie’s for me too if I asked nicely enough?” Gym transferring was a nightmare, that much Piers could attest to. He didn’t want to know what Leon was trying to translate, transferring the damn championship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Leon shot him only made Piers cackle louder, throwing his head back. It was so offended, he could hardly tell if the other was exaggerating or serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Yack it up,” Leon’s voice was playful. “Can you believe they’re all official now? Insane, ain’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gym leader hummed in acknowledgement, nodding. “God—I can’t believe she’s so big, even after all the years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby brother is gonna be a Pokémon professor, and his childhood friend is the champion. I feel like I’m in a soap, almost. They used to be so little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers’ voice had fallen to a soft rasp, something raw in it that was hard for Leon to identify as he spoke. “Feel like yesterday she had just learned what a wooloo was. I raised her, y’know?” He glanced at Leon, dark shadows under his eyes highlighted by the night. “Spikemuth is somethin’ else, it was just us growing up. Think I did a pretty good job,” he snorted, before continuing. “Never thought she’d give me so many grey hairs, though. Good Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon chuckled, nodding slowly. “About the same here, it’s crazy watching Hop. He's gonna be amazing. Can’t believe he used to ask me to catch bug types with him.” Leon thought back, the memory faded with age— a small hand grasping for his own, and a tiny swaddled baby against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait— you raised Hop? Thought your mum was here to celebrate with you?” Piers’ voice was laced with confusion, and Leon found himself laughing nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah? Mama was working most of the time, though. Our dad dipped out right after Hop was born.” Leon shrugged, fiddling with the dark hair he held between two fingers. Piers cast him a concerned look, and it rubbed something wrong in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you have grandparents too? Hop mentioned them earlier.” He was staring, pale eyebrow arched even as Leon continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh— they were old,” Leon flapped a hand, “I was younger. You know how it goes, I had more energy so I just... spent it with Hop, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guess?” Leon blinked at the reproachful tone, before he realized Piers’ face was muddled pink. “No wonder you mother-hen everyone. Jokes on me assuming it just came naturally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Leon.” Piers couldn’t quite believe his ears. “I’ve seen how you’ve flipped over Hop and Gloria. Not even mentioning the state you were in during the,” Piers paused, hesitant to mention Eternatus. “Incident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” The former champion sighed, before flailing a hand. “They’ve always been… </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You would’ve done the same for Marnie, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. But I’m also an old nag, so that doesn’t help your case at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. It’s all weird now, knowing they’re older. I can remember when Hop would come asking for me to read him stories.” Leon had a faded look to his eye, and his head tilted to the side. “It wasn’t right, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. I really do!” He exclaimed after Piers narrowed his eyes. “I just can’t imagine it any other way. It wasn’t mum or nana, it was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t he stay at home while you were away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, not really?” Leon shrugged, pursing his lips. “Even after I became Champion I’d be home on off season— and when I stopped doing that Hop would always come stay with me for Summer and all the breaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you’ve always taken care of him, for the most part?” Piers knew firsthand how exhausting juggling a child— not even getting into how excited Hop always was— with a full time, battling related job was. Just hearing about it made him feel drained all over again. “Did you ever consider why you weren’t okay with him staying at home? Unless there’s something I’m missing, your folks don’t seem like a bad bunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... They, ah-“ The man smiled bitterly. “I would rather not go into it. I’ll just get mad.” Empty picture frames and Hop’s own insecurities could be tied in one, hard to paint picture that Leon tried desperately to bleach out of both him and his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. You’re basically me from Postwick, huh?” The sarcasm dripping off Piers’ voice was obvious, but Leon listened on anyway. “You know that’s fucked, right? I know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know, but do you actually? Don’t want you melting your brain over it the same way I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers sighed, flicking his shoulder. “Admitting that doesn’t mean you have to regret any of it, Leon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad if I want to?” Piers waited for him to finish, noticing the stubborn set to his arms. He was nervous. “I don’t, because he’s my brother, and I love him</span>
  <em>
    <span> so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, but-“ Leon cut himself off at that, almost deflating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you lost what little childhood you had.” Piers tried hard to imagine that; having parents, grandparents, but being catered off to raise an infant anyway. He wondered if Leon went on the Gym circuit to just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>escape</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- yeah. Yeah. I didn’t even really want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at first. It just happened; I know Hop insists I promised him I would but I never expected something like this. Like Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers’ mouth soured at the mention of the former chairman, a frown tugging at his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Something like Rose?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “How so?” He pushed, hesitant to pry too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose was… never on my side, if I’m honest.” He smiled at nothing, before smiling at Piers, too. It was a fake one, too much teeth and not enough reality. “I can remember being eleven, twelve, and Oleana pulling me aside to really tear me a new one if I set him off somehow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, mate.” Piers had never been too close to Rose, thankfully. The man sent a chill down his spine; something uncomfortable about him that had Piers’ skin crawling. His utter refusal to help Spikemuth only solidified that feeling, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh— I guess I got too used to it.” There was an exhausted edge to his voice, something heavy. “Is it bad I’m glad it’s over? I feel like I should be mad, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s just the way some people are, I suppose. You’re not a sore loser. I’d always thought you would be, so I’m shocked you haven’t lost it either, if it helps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers’ acute statement made Leon bark out a laugh, something true in it that made it almost infectious. After a moment he calmed down, humming under his breath. “This is sort of depressing, isn’t it?” He finally asked,  rolling his shoulders. Piers watched as he rubbed gently at the spot on his chest where Eternatus had struck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate, have you met me?” Leon laughed again, louder this time. “I dye my hair black and white and look like a corpse. I think that might be more depressing than a tragic backstory or two.” He grinned, before </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t argue with that logic, I suppose.” He looked wistfully up at the sky, the clouds from early still hiding the moon. “Didn’t expect to make a friend by sharing said backstory, but I can’t complain. Think you might be the only person to get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something warm bubbled in Piers’ chest at his new title. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Friend.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He liked the way that sounded. His lungs ached at the rest of it, though— “Can say the same about you, too. We’re both a bit of a basket case, things like that aren’t common anymore.” A shrug, and he slung an arm back to stretch. “‘S good to get to know you better, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could go do something, one day?” The question caught Piers off guard, and he wondered for a moment if Leon was asking him out on a date before banishing the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. Next time you’re near Spikemuth give me a shout.” Leon nodded once, almost like he was accepting a challenge, flashed Piers a bright grin, and then he was gone. Probably off to try and stop Gloria from causing anymore chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Piers was left by himself, wondering how exactly he managed to meet Leon at the perfect time. His own thoughts had been weighing heavily as of late, Marnie leaving and subsequently taking over the gym shaking his foundation despite his support for the change. Seeing someone struggling with something not quite the same, but similar, helped a hell of a lot more than he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost looked forward to wherever Leon planned to drag him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>